Shinigami's Playground
by The-Creepy-Next-Door-Neighbor
Summary: Light's newest assignment is to investigate a string of suicides linked to Akutabi Naikokoro-a pyschatrist. However there's more to Akutabi than meets the eye and if he is not stopped Light's secrets could be exposed! A suspenseful story full of intrigue!


Kichi: Hey this is my first Death Note Fan fiction I hope you enjoy!

Light: Kichi does not own Death Note or any of its Characters

Kichi: Read the script how I told you!!

Light: I refuse.

Matsuda: I'll read it! O^^O Kichi does not own smexy Light but she does own smexy Akutabi. She did not steal him from anything so don't bother saying or asking that….How come it doesn't say "smexy Matsuda"?

Kichi: Um….

* * *

Shinigami's Playground

"So your patients were simply emotionally unstable and you had no hand in convincing them to commit suicide?" Light asked. The gentleman he was facing and questioning sighed and adjusted his glasses. Once the glasses were in place in front of his silvery blue eyes he crossed his legs and took note of the time on a very expensive looking watch attached to his wrist.

"Mr. Naikokoro?"Light continued.

"Yes. Regrettably my patients took their own lives before I could **truly** reach them," Akutabi Naikokoro responded in his cold and hollow voice. The sound reminded Light of a wind whistling inside an empty tunnel.

"Before you could truly help them?" Light inquired.

"Before I could get them emotionally stable; they were in a state easily pushed from depressed to suicidal," Akutabi responded.

"And you're saying you weren't the one who gave them that push?" Light pressed.

"Aren't you overstepping your boundaries?" Akutabi answered evenly. His glacial eyes glittered malevolently and raked through Light's. The intensity of his gaze made Light feel nauseous and exposed. He pretended to look at the clock and snuck a glance at Ryuk who was levitating nearby. Light was equally unnerved by Akutabi's eyes as he was by the gentleman's next statement:

"Why are you acting like death **hovers** around **me**?" Akutabi said glancing to where Ryuk was floating. Light's heart skipped a beat and he struggled to keep his face free of shock. Ryuk watched Akutabi his wide shark-like grin wider than normal. "Is there anything else you need to know? If not then kindly vacate my office."

"No there's nothing else I need to know. Thank you for your time Mr. Akutabi," Light said hastily as he retreated to the front entrance at a brisk walk. Light glanced backwards to see a look of subtle triumph playing on Akutabi's face. He regretted doing so.

Light was confused. This was not something that the honor-student-turned-murderer had anticipated. A man with a thought process on par with L's and his own was a rarity unto itself. Light was furious with man's behavior he had mocked him and spat on his pride. He would die. Then there was the matter of him looking exactly where Ryuk was and his comment on death both of which were unnerving. _No. _Light thought shaking himself mentally; it was impossible. This man couldn't own a Death Note. Light pondered for a second more and dismissed this conclusion. Only a short while ago he had been blissfully unaware of the existence of Shinigami and would have considered the Death Note's powers impossible. _There are new rules and logic in the world now_. Light sighed as he realized this. Akutabi **could** have a Death Note. This fact however was irrelevant due to Akutabi's lack of contact with Light's own Death Note. Akutabi shouldn't be able to see Ryuk regardless of whether or not he had possession of a Death Note. And yet Light felt bothered by something; a small but important oversight. As he walked a large pink billboard caught his attention. On it was a monumental picture of Misa Asane.

In an instant it was clear. Akutabi had Shinigami eyes. _He couldn't see my time of death and figured out that I had a shinigami and death note even if he couldn't see Ryuk. _Light realized. It still unnerved him that Akutabi had looked exactly where Ryuk was but it had to be pure chance that he happened to look in that direction. Light shrugged, headed into a public restroom and locked himself into a stall. He sat on the closed toilet seat and pulled out his Death Note. He suspended his pencil over the page and almost wrote Akutabi's name. However he took a moment to consider the fact that L had been growing more suspicious of him lately and about the possible repercussions of what he was about to. What would happen in Mr. Akutabi Naikokoro just happened to die of a heart attack the day that Light Yagami had paid him a visit? He flipped the book shut.

At the very least his death had to be more creative than a heart attack.

Light stared blankly at his instructor as she blathered on about an astrophysicist. The lecture washed over light's ears like an ocean wave and receded with the tide. His unusual lack of focus was due to the fact that Akutabi's words circled on an endless loop in his mind: _Why are you acting like death __**hovers**__ around __**me**__?_ Suddenly this phrase struck Light as odd. If he too wielded a Death Note then why didn't he say something along the lines of: "Why are you acting like death hovers around me as well?" If he had a Death Note then he must have a shinigami. Or was Akutabi was simply mocking him? Light sighed and wished he knew what was going on behind the cruel silvery eyes of Akutabi Naikokoro.

Light smirked and whipped out a piece of Death Note paper and once again, faltered. He briefly wondered if Akutabi had thought to use an alias as Naomi Misora had. He dismissed this theory realizing two things: This man worked in a Psychologists office which required thorough back round checks and lots of paper and I.D. work making an alias difficult to maintain. Also he may have assumed that Light had gotten the shinigami eyes rendering an alias useless and suspicious. For a moment or two Light was at a loss as to exactly how he planned to kill Akutabi. Then he recalled the suspicions that had led to him investigating Akutabi in the first place and thought about the next logical step for a depressed failure of a psychologist:

_On June 14th Akutabi Naikokoro will commit suicide by stabbing himself in his office._

Light smiled in a happy and satisfied way as if he had just donated a large sum of money to an orphanage.

On June 14th Light lingered around many a T.V set in the hopes that he would hear about Akutabi's death. By June 16th however Light had grown impatient and had decided to pay a visit to the offices where Akutabi worked. Immediately he was very disappointed to see that Akutabi was both alive and well.

"Ah, Light." Akutabi smirked. "What brings you here?" He said with a smile that seemed to be gloating over Light's failure.

"I just wanted to check in with you because I realized that, regardless of whether or not you did kill their friends and family, there are those that would want to cause you bodily harm." Light lied. "I was worried." Light said feigning a sheepish laugh as he fought the urge to vomit.

"How sweet." Akutabi said icily.

"Well I have a lot of work to do, please excuse me." Light said politely still trying to settle the contents of his stomach.

"Ah yes, I'm sure you have some important **notes** to write." Akutabi said grinning with his hand holding his own flawless cheek. Light battled to keep his expression neutral and clenched his unseen left hand. As he shook Akutabi's hand with his right Light had to fend off the impulse to slap Akutabi and shove the shiny metallic ruler on his desk through his opponent's handsome and disdainful visage.

Light made it outside and once out of earshot of passerby began cursing Akutabi's existence. **He knew**. This undeniable fact fueled a rage never before experienced by Light. Everything about Akutabi from his condescending manner of speaking, his neatly trimmed hair, his horrible icy smile, and his obvious challenges to Light infuriated him. Once in the relative safety of his bedroom Light turned to Ryuk who had remained eerily silent the whole day.

"Ryuk, why didn't the Death Note work?" Light fumed. "It's never failed yet!"

"Well I'm not going to give you any information on him…what do you already know about the guy?" Ryuk smirked.

"He knows I have a Death Note, he knows I know he has a Death Note, and he has the shinigami eyes." Light answered. Ryuk chuckled softly.

"There is a Death Note rule that Rem has already shared with you which you seem to have forgotten. A human wielder of the Death Note can not kill another human carrying a Death Note **with** a Death Note." Ryuk said his grin even wider.

"Why not?!" Light demanded.

"It wouldn't be as interesting now would it?" Ryuk said with another raspy chuckle.

"Feh." Light scoffed as he lay down on his bed. Thousands of ideas surfed through Light's ornate system of neurons and synapses as he went from one plan to the next.

"I guess my only choice is to take his Death Note." Light sighed.

"Really?" Ryuk grinned.

"He's too big of a threat to ignore and if I suggest joining forces with him he may very well trick me out of my own Death Note," Light said carefully. While he spoke he studied an apple on his desk.

"I would think you're too smart to be tricked out of your Death Note," Ryuk said his attention also on the apple. Light held it out to Ryuk.

"I may be proud Ryuk but not so proud that I don't see how dangerous he is. He's the only person that I have ever lost my composure in front of." Light said his eyes flashing.

"I see…" Ryuk said with his mouthful of apple. "So why didn't you think about that when you met Misa?" Light laughed quietly.

"Although Misa is not stupid she's no where near my level of intelligence." Light smiled.

"Most humans aren't" Ryuk agreed.

"So," Light said as he hopped off his bed, "My best bet is to find out as much as I can about this Akutabi Naikokoro." He sat down at his desk and fired up his computer. Light's face remained expressionless as he went through all of the information the police and internet at large had to offer. He clicked through birth certificates, death certificates, reports, essays, and the like until something caught his eye.

"Adoption records?" Light wondered. He clicked, read, and smiled. He chuckled softly as he turned off his computer. "I've got it."

Light strolled towards Akutabi's lair (office) with a smile broader than Ryuk's and had trouble stifling it as he entered the threshold. Akutabi regarded Light with as much interest as a cat has in a dead mouse.

"Mr. Naikokoro I went through your records and it appears you have a daughter named Louise. Although I have a great deal of faith in you as a good caregiver there are those who would target not only you but her." Light said crisply. Akutabi's face flickered with contempt for a fraction of a second before collapsing underneath his cool composure.

"Then I assume that you want to offer some sort of additional security for her?" Akutabi said as his eyes fixated on Light's.

"Yes." Light said his voice was even but he quivered internally; his efficient brain was already puzzling over what his next move was and why Akutabi looked so calm.

"Well if you want to protect her by all means send officers to where she's staying." Akutabi said smirking.

"Well we would but the record for **some** reason didn't say where she was exactly." Light responded becoming more confident.

"Well if the very able police force can not find Louise then it would be next to impossible for a common criminal to accomplish that." Akutabi said grinning. Light felt a tremor go through him as though he had just been doused in icy water. His opponent was fast. He had to be quicker.

"Mr. Naikokoro you would be surprised the lengths some people seeking revenge and their own deluded sense of justice will go to meet their ends." Light said his silver tongue working at the speed of light as he became a hypocrite and charmer. "These kinds of people can usually find some neighbor or close friends that could know about your daughter that are easily susceptible to unjust criminals."

"You seem to know a lot on the topic." Akutabi said sharply.

"Not surprising since I work as an investigator." Light answered coolly. Akutabi's lip curled in annoyance.

"I see, well Mr. Yagami I see that you are very thorough in your commitment to helping others. Come to this address so that we can discuss the details and please leave any special friends at home." Akutabi said his eyes once again flickering to where Ryuk was hovering. Light smiled inwardly, as if he would be intimidated by the same tactic twice. Light took the address handed to him and looked at the words barely registering in his euphoria.

The next day Light arrived at the address specified on the note. He was a little confused due to the fact that he was not standing outside of a home but a warehouse. He shrugged and pulled open the door and was staring into darkness that seemed so vast that he likened it to his capacity for killing in the name of justice. Light entered and regretted the action immediately. The door slammed shut behind him the sound oddly muffled by the oppressive room.

"Mr. Akutabi?" Light said honestly hoping for a response. He did hear something but it was not Akutabi. It sounded like a small child singing a nursery rhyme.

"A man in a white coat danced in a field of Torikabuto today

Torikabuto today!

A man in a white coat smiled where shinigami play

Where shinigami play!

A man in a white coat sang when the death knell rang

When the death knell rang!

A man in a white coat sang everyone to sleep

Everyone to sleep!

A man in a white coat made everyone weep

Made everyone weep!

A man in a white coat laid everyone to rest in a shinigami nest

Shinigami nest!"

Lost in the stifling darkness Light struggled to find the voice. Then a large shudder went through the warehouse and bright lights flared to life. Light blinked slowly and two shapes came into focus. One was Akutabi and the other was a girl sitting in a chair. Akutabi's smile did not bode well for Light.

"Glad you made it I know exactly who you are but you know next to nothing about me…."Akutabi gloated. Light said nothing. "Light Yagami to the casual observer a generous and mild mannered genius who works for the Tokyo Metropolitan Police. Yet there is an equal and frightening other half of your shining façade. I see you for what you really are…a small minded ego-maniac that can delude him self into thinking that his abuse of godlike powers is acceptable under the pretense of justice. He childishly flaunts energies that are not his to begin with that he could never hope to comprehend. You would not so easily justify the deaths of thousands of criminals if you had to sully your own hands with blood, **Kira**." Akutabi said his voice cruelly disillusioning Light with the delicacy of a landslide.

"HOW CAN YOU EVEN THINK SUCH PREPOSTEROUS THINGS? YOU DON'T EVEN KILL FOR A REASON!!" Light shouted his eyes flashing and whole being willing death upon Akutabi.

"It's true I kill people for no particular reason other than the fact that I utterly destroy them in a psychological sense but that is far above the fallacy of your actions and pretending that killing is an act of purity." Akutabi said not flinching. Light, abandoning all sense of decorum and restraint, lunged towards Akutabi ready to rend whatever bit of flesh he could reach. "Ah, and now you act so violently around my daughter have you truly no sense of decency?" Akutabi said pointing to Louise who was sitting in the room's only chair. Her expression was distant and placid as though devoid of thought. In her lap was a book titled "Matt the bunny" that seemed to be held together with tape and sheer willpower.

"Why did you bring me here?" Light said turning to Akutabi. "If you think I'm Kira why didn't you try to turn me in?"

"Well that's not fun now is it?" Akutabi laughed. The laugh sent shivers down Light's spine.

"Fun?" Light gasped.

"I suppose being such a genius you were attempting to find my weakness…well there you have it! I destroy people psychologically for fun!" Akutabi said his smile that of a guiltless child. Light was stunned into silence. "That's the whole reason you're here. Though you are a little tougher than most people, an ordinary human would be on the ground bawling or convulsing." Akutabi said looking thoughtful for a moment. Light sank to the floor unable to retort, to speak, or even to think, it was just too horrifying.

"I'm glad to see that you left your shinigami at home…" Akutabi commented. Light shuddered for a second as this statement sunk in and slowly settled into his brain as the neurons and synapses struggled to pass this piece of information to be processed by his shattered consciousness. Shinigami, Death Note, Deals, Eyes. Such different words had come to have even stranger meanings. Finally their full meaning washed over him as thoughts of good and evil were obliterated the only thing that mattered was: kill Akutabi.

"How can you see Ryuk?" Light asked attempting to stall Akutabi while his eyes hunted around for a weapon of some kind.

"What was that?" Akutabi said.

"Even if you have shinigami eyes how can you see Ryuk?" Light asked. He couldn't see anything in the darkness of the warehouse.

"Well you would think I could recognize one of my own kin…." Akutabi said with a casual wave of his hand. Light's eyes widened in horror as some key pieces of the puzzle shattered more of his dwindling sanity. "By your stunned silence I'll assume that you're almost up to speed. I am in fact a shinigami" Akutabi chortled.

"Will you read me a story?" Louise asked. Light was startled by her soft little voice that was so unlike Akutabi's that it took him a moment to register exactly what it was that she had said. She held up the tattered book Matt the bunny. As her scrawny arms held the book up the pitiful remnants of the cover fell apart and the book was revealed to be Akutabi's Death Note.

"Now Light…would like to hear the last missing tidbits of the story or lose the rest of your psyche slowly on your own time?" Akutabi said his grin getting more and more shark-like. Light gave a pathetic half nod and Akutabi sat in the chair getting Louise on his lap and motioned for Light to join her. Still convinced he had some dignity left Light declined. Akutabi held up the death note as if it **were** in fact a story book and spoke:

"There was once a bored shinigami named Ketsueki. As with many shinigami he had a horrific defect of his personality that drove him to drive others mad. He would often visit the human realm and disguise himself as a human to break sanity and psyches. However due to the time restraints on how long a shinigami could stay in the human realm he did not get to stay in their world as long as he would have liked. Then he found a lonely little princess," Louise giggled at this part "named Louise, and the shinigami wanted her to be happy so he promised to always be with her as long as she took care of his magical book and if anyone ever made her cry she could write their name in the book. So Ketsueki could finally stay in the Human realm longer and Louise was never lonely again. So does that answer your question Light?" Akutabi smiled in a self-satisfied way. He looked down and saw that Light was curled up in the fetal position gibbering incomprehensibly his eyes wide and filled with tears.

Akutabi reached into his coat pocket and produced a desert eagle pistol which he pointed down at the once proud Kira. His face showed an emotion that could have been remorse as he pulled the trigger but in the flash of gunpowder it was drowned out and replaced with satisfaction. Light died with the noise.

"We lose more humans that way." Akutabi sighed. Louise whimpered a little but Akutabi gave her a small hug. She hugged him back and sighed contentedly. "It'll be okay. Did the noise scare you?" She nodded.

"Sorry."Akutabi said not sounding sorry at all.

"Well I won't say that it was boring." Ryuk called.

"Oh, Ryuk were you watching the whole time?" Akutabi asked.

"Yup."

"Sorry about all this I guess that means you have to go back now…"Akutabi said apologetically.

"Nah, its alright Light and L were in a stalemate for months." Ryuk answered.

"Who's L?" Akutabi asked.

"Well…."

END.

* * *

Light's Ghost: That ending sucked and you know it!

Kichi: Well I…okay it sucked…but not as badly as the last one!

Light's Ghost: You're going to leave it that way?

Kichi: Uh…yeah

Light's Ghost: I STILL DIED PATHETICALLY!!

Kichi: Zzzzzzzzz


End file.
